Lockers are commonly used for the temporary safe storage of a person's possessions, such as valuables, school books, clothes and the like. They are common in many environments, in particular, in schools, in gyms, and particularly in workplaces where people change from everyday clothes into to work uniforms and vice versa.
Lockers can be made from a number of different materials. Metal, wood composites and plastics materials are commonly used in their manufacture. The materials used will vary depending on the application, security requirements, cost factors, such as cost of materials and manufacture, and other factors.
One issue when supplying lockers is that lockers are often provided in different sizes/capacities depending on their intended use, the volume of the material expected to be stored in the locker, the amount of space available at the site and the number of people for whom lockers have to be provided.
Often banks of lockers will be required to include cabinets having different capacities. The need to provide such flexibility in locker capacity, results in increased costs and an increase in the number of parts and components required for providing a range of available locker configurations, particularly in the case of lockers provided from moulded plastics materials.
The present invention aims to provide an improved locker and a method of making lockers which enables the provision of a wide range of locker sizes with a minimum number of components.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.
Throughout this specification the word “comprise”, or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps, but not the exclusion of any other element, integer or step, or group of elements, integers or steps.